lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Noggin Bumpers (1999-2009)
People who were born around this era probably know what Noggin was. It used to be a network for preteens, and then in 2002 it became a network for preschoolers. It stayed like that until 2009, when it became a Nick Jr. channel. On March 4, 2015, it became an app available on the App Store and Google Play. There are missing bumpers from the channel, and here's a list: This Show Was Made for Noggin by Nick Jr. (1999-2009) On a purple background, the Noggin logo is shown with nothing on top. Orange and light blue clay balls appear on it, and hands turn it into the Nick Jr. ducks logo. The logo smiles. It was found by Richie Faxx and was uploaded on Martin Luther King Jr. Day 2016. Unfortunately, the video was taken down due to his termination of his old channel. Despite the fact there are many other videos of this rare bumper, they are in bad quality. A few months ago a LMW contributor going by the username Robowil revealed he downloaded the video because he feared it would get taken down at some point, which did happen. He said he can't share it because he didn't want to get a copyright claim/strike on YouTube, even if he put a Fair Use disclaimer on it. As of December 6, 2016, it was reuploaded in DVD quality By The User Of Chris Wiggle. Noggin Lightbulb (6:00 P.M. Version): Same as the Noggin Originals lightbulb logo, but the word "original" and the copyright notice are removed. This show was made for Noggin by Nick Jr. (alternative version): An earlier version of the "This show was made for Noggin by Nick Jr." bumper, only the music is different and the voiceover is female. The wording is a little different too: "This show was made just for you, by the big Noggins at Nick Jr." This show was made for Noggin by CTW (1999-2000) A bumper similar to the Nick Jr. one, but it's different, and "CTW" appears after various objects appear. However, in 2000, it was changed to "Sesame Workshop" so naturally, the bumper was changed to reflect that. The CTW version has been found by Rare Noggin Stuff. Various Feetface era bumpers (2002-2003): In 2002, there was a mascot named Feetface. Some bumpers are on YouTube, be it recorded-from-the-TV-using-the-camera quality or direct capture, but most remain lost. Various original Moose and Zee bumpers (2003-2005): '''In April 7, 2003, there are two mascots named Moose and Zee. Some Bumpers from 2003-2005 are Uploaded, but most of them remain lost. '''Fantasic Day bumper: (DailyNoggin.com version) The same as the fanatasic day bumper, but the noggin.com text is replaced with the dailynoggin.com text. More Moose and Zee Happy New Year bumpers - During New Year Eve, there are several Moose and Zee Happy New Year bumpers, only one bumper is found was the More Franklin up next bumper. Most of this remain lost. MORE COMING SOON! Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Animation/Live-Action Category:Found Media Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Noggin Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Animation Category:Rare animation